The Best Things in Life Are Three
by spitfirelady
Summary: Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine have become a lot closer recently. However, as they begin to realise and admit their feelings for one another, jealousies, frustrations and fears arise to complicate matters. Sequel to 'Falling into Madness'. Can be read as a standalone. Arthur/Merlin/Gwaine (Threesome)


**A/N: This is the slash sequel to my pre-slash story ****_Falling into Madness_****. It can be read as a standalone. For those of you who have read or wish to read ****_Falling into Madness_**** – ****great!**

**For those of you who want to start with this one, here is a brief summary of what you should know before reading this story: In ****_Falling into Madness _****Arthur is cursed to relive his worst experience for twenty four hours until he goes insane. Arthur's worst experience is that he was kidnapped when he was twelve years old and forced to undergo some horrific and gruesome things. Merlin and Gwaine stay with him in his chambers to help him through the ordeal and the three men become closer. However, to save Arthur from going mad Merlin has to reveal his magic to both Arthur and Gwaine. Obviously, he saves Arthur and the King makes his peace with Merlin's magic. **

**Both stories are set at the end of Season Four when Gwen has been banished from Camelot. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Explicit**

**-ooOoo-**

**The Best Things in Life Are Three**

Arthur was on his way back from the Northern lands of Albion with Merlin and three of his knights; Gwaine, Leon and Elyan. They were still quite a distance from Camelot when they came upon a village in dire need. The village's river had a natural dam that stopped it from rushing down into the village. The dam was made up of mud, logs and stumps, obviously years old, and had served its purpose well.

However, as Arthur looked closer he could see what the village elders were worried about. Due to recent heavy rains, here and there water trickled through small gaps or burbled over the top. An occasional creak of timber rang out ominously.

"I'm afraid that one more night of heavy rains will send this river crashing down to our village and will devastate and kill many, if not all of us," Walter, one of the village elders, told Arthur. "Nobody wishes to evacuate, however I cannot see that we have many other options."

Arthur glanced up to the sky which was overcast with just a few hints of blue to be seen. Thankfully, the clouds didn't look like storm clouds. It _was_ rainy season however, and Walter had every reason to worry.

Arthur and his knights had taken oaths to do all they could to protect the innocent and helpless and he intended to do his best to help the people of this village. "How about building a levee to protect your village? It shouldn't take more than a few days, if you get enough shovels and people into it."

"I'm afraid we wouldn't know where to start."

"I would."

Walter's eyes lit up. "You'll stay and help us?"

"I will."

Arthur stood with his men and instructed Leon and Elyan to ride back to Camelot to advise his uncle and the council that he would be a little longer than expected. "Sire, might it be best if I stay on here and you ride back to Camelot with Elyan?" Leon suggested.

"No, I will stay and help." The truth of the matter was that Arthur wanted to spend some quality time with Merlin and Gwaine. It was almost two weeks ago that the two other men had stayed by his side when the curse of madness had been placed on him and he didn't feel like he had seen them much since.

That had been a day of revelations, finding out that Merlin was a sorcerer and that he often used his magic to help Camelot and his King. Arthur was still in shock. He and his manservant had talked about it quite extensively and Merlin had even showed him a little of his magic. Arthur was still very unsure what to do about it all. But he knew that he would have been dead many times over had it not been for his friend.

That night, he and Merlin had also had... a moment. He had seen something in his servant's eyes... romantic interest, perhaps? Arthur had felt it too, however anything between them remained unspoken.

"Good luck," Elyan wished them before he and Leon rode away.

Arthur turned to Merlin and Gwaine and grinned. "And then there were three..."

-ooOoo-

As they walked down the hillside, Merlin was reminded of the last time the three of them had been alone together, when Arthur was falling into madness. It still felt surreal to him that both Gwaine and Arthur knew about his magic. This surreal feeling heightened as the king turned to him and asked him a magic related question.

"Merlin, I'm not asking you to use sorcery, just wondering... Would your magic be able to repair that dam?"

He answered as honestly as he could. "I do have the power to manipulate the elements, such as the earth and the water. I could probably shift around the rocks and dirt and such. However, I'd probably cause more harm than help, especially without a spell book." He could feel their intense gazes on him. It was always the case whenever magic came up.

"What about if the dam bursts whilst we're still building the levee?" Gwaine asked. "Could you use your magic to stop the rush of water?"

"I've never tried it, but I highly doubt I could stop a flood."

Arthur scrunched up his features, a small smirk on his face. "So... not really that powerful, are you, Merlin?"

"I can do _this_," Merlin grinned and used his magic to knock Arthur onto his butt.

Gwaine burst into laughter as the blond man stared up at them both with a frown. "Hmm, I'm suddenly remembering many a time I've fallen onto my backside. Was it, by chance, your magic?"

"About half the time," Merlin winked. Gwaine laughed harder.

"I thought you said you only used your magic to help me," Arthur said climbing off the ground and beginning to brush himself off.

"I'm sorry. Here, I'll help you," Merlin offered mischievously, brushing the dirt off the king's behind.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled and pulled away, storming on ahead of them.

Merlin turned to Gwaine and shrugged. The knight chuckled in return.

-ooOoo-

Gwaine was glad that Arthur had not sent him back to Camelot in Leon or Elyan's place. He was looking forward to the physical task of building a levee and getting his hands dirty. He was also overjoyed to be able to spend some more time with Merlin and Arthur. The three of them were a lot closer since Arthur's curse though they hadn't seen all that much of each other.

He watched Arthur take command, organising where the levee would be built and assigning teams and jobs for everyone. The villagers watched him with awe, a king willing to help the common people with something as mundane as building a levee. Gwaine stared at him and shook his head with equal parts admiration and desire. What a man!

They all began to collect shovels, axes and handsaws from the farms and the shops. It was beginning to get dark now and work would begin tomorrow.

Gwaine noticed, not for the first time lately, Arthur's gaze roaming lustfully over Merlin's lithe body as the servant arranged and organised the tools. Just then, the blond man looked to Gwaine and did a double take when he realised he had been seen. Gwaine raised his eyebrows slightly to let him know he had been sprung and Arthur smiled and chewed his lips. Gwaine turned to Merlin and let his eyes travel over the young man's body, then he glanced back to Arthur. 'So hot,' he mouthed to the king. Arthur's smile was somewhat embarrassed and he chuckled and looked away.

Gwaine didn't think Merlin was aware of how sexy he actually was. This made him even sexier. The young man made Gwaine's heart race and his cock ache with longing. He yearned to plant a kiss on those delectable lips. Merlin was a bit of a flirt with him and Gwaine was hopeful that his romantic interest was reciprocated.

The villagers had given them 'the best room in the inn' for free. Though it was hardly fit for a King, or even one of his knights for that matter, it was a lovely space. It was the only room in the inn with its own fireplace and had a separate bedroom with three single beds, separated by privacy screens. The three men were most grateful. What pleased Gwaine even more was that the villagers had offered them free food and wine for their efforts, and they had quite a selection of good quality wines.

They sat in the tavern and chatted with the people. He watched Arthur being charming and confident and Merlin being modest and mysterious. The citizens offered to arrange them all baths and Arthur left to have his. They also allowed them to choose some wine from their storeroom to take up to their room.

Merlin and Gwaine searched through the room together and sampled some of the stock. "This one, that I have been drinking most of the night, is my favourite," the warlock said, swallowing down the contents of his goblet.

"Which one is that?"

Merlin grabbed the bottle he had poured from and read the label.

"That's a highly sought after wine, Merlin. No wonder you like it so much. I've always wanted to try it."

Merlin grimaced and placed a hand on the knight's upper arm. "Sorry, Gwaine. I just swallowed the last of it."

"You're kidding?" Gwaine took the bottle from him. It was empty. They had a look on the shelves but there was no more. "Grrr... What was it like?"

"Sweet. Perfectly sweet."

He glanced down at Merlin's smiling lips and felt the attraction flowing between them. "You've still got some on your lips. C'mere." Gwaine leaned toward him and covered those lips with his own, his tongue sweeping only slightly into the other man's mouth. Then he kissed him just a little deeper before pulling away. "You're right. Sweet. Perfectly sweet."

Merlin let out a breath of laughter. "That was so corny."

Gwaine chuckled, feeling a little put off. "Give me a break, Merlin. I've been dying to kiss you for ages."

Merlin smiled, his eyes running over Gwaine's face before he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Gwaine's hand came up to hold the back of his neck and a shiver ran all through him at the phenomenal feeling of Merlin's tongue tangling with his own. The warlock's kiss was playful and teasing as were his hands, which ran over the knight's chest.

They enjoyed a long-lasting kiss that evening before leaving the storeroom to have their baths and head back to their room.

-ooOoo-

The three men sat on blankets on the floor in front of the fireplace, drinking some wine. "Not bad," Arthur commented, impressed at the quality.

"Merlin drank the last of the best one," Gwaine said teasingly and Arthur watched his two friends give each other a flirtatious look, wondering what their joke was about but not wanting to ask.

"You know, the last time the three of us were sat in front of a fireplace, I was opening up to you both about my kidnapping," Arthur said. They all exchanged meaningful glances, remembering the events of the madness curse.

The three of them enjoyed their night, chatting and laughing. Arthur stayed up later than the other two, drawing up plans for the building of the levee. They needed to start digging up the earth and transporting it to the area they had planned to build. Perhaps a few logs would be a good thing to fortify the dirt.

He was carried away with it when Gwaine wandered out of the bedroom to grab himself some water. He squinted over at Arthur. "You still up?"

"Mmm..."

"Water?"

"Thanks."

Gwaine came and sat down next to him and they talked about the levee plans for a little while. Arthur didn't realise his eyes were wandering over Gwaine's half-naked body until the other man commented. "Like what you see, Arthur?'

Though he was getting more used to Gwaine flirting with him, it still managed to make him tremble a little. He looked over the knight's appealing body more deliberately, and trying to keep his voice level, replied, "It's alright."

"Just alright?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You have a very attractive body." His tone was more matter-of-fact than complimentary.

Instead of teasing him, Gwaine's expression became more serious and catching Arthur's eye he replied with a simple, "Thanks." It made Arthur even more uncomfortable.

He chuckled uneasily and they held eye contact for a little before he caved and looked away. "Go to bed, Gwaine."

"Telling me what to do. Who do you think you are, the King?" Gwaine teased as he pushed himself off the floor and headed back to the bedroom. "Don't stay up too much longer."

Once alone again, Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. He had been feeling some strange things toward Gwaine and Merlin since he'd been a victim of the madness curse. Sometimes he wondered if he had in fact gone a little bit crazy.

-ooOoo-

Merlin watched Arthur directing the villagers with their shovels and pickaxes. Soon enough they had a good amount of packable earth piled up. Arthur didn't just stand around shouting orders, he jumped in, shovel in hand, filling buckets and carts with dirt and carrying them over to the levee site.

"I know what you're thinking," Gwaine said appearing next to Merlin and looking over to Arthur. "He's very handsome."

"I wasn't thinking that," he objected.

"So, you don't think he's handsome?"

Merlin felt caught out. "No... yes... What do you think?"

"I think the man is stunning. He can put his boots under my bed anytime." Merlin laughed at his friend. "It's obvious how you feel about him," Gwaine smiled.

"Is it?"

"You should go for it?"

Merlin laughed again. "Nah." He couldn't believe he was having this discussion with Gwaine about Arthur, although Gwaine _was_ the kind of man you could talk to about anything.

"Why not?"

"Where do I start? He's the _King_ and I'm his servant. I am a sorcerer... Then there's our friendship to consider. Plus, I'm not a woman... could he even think of me in a romantic or sexual way? And besides, I don't even think he's over Gwen."

"Trust me, he thinks of you in a romantic _and_ sexual way."

"How would you know?"

"I see his eyes trail over your body when you aren't looking. And when you look into each other's eyes... God! He burns for you, Merlin."

The warlock felt his stomach flutter and his face go hot at Gwaine's words. He felt so many things for Arthur Pendragon; love, lust, admiration, respect, friendship, devotion. He was afraid to risk it all based purely on the lust part. It all felt very complicated.

His feelings for Gwaine were simpler, though that didn't mean he understood them any more than his feelings for Arthur. He and the knight had a fun flirtation going on. They had shared a casual kiss yesterday and Merlin often daydreamed about going even further with him. However, sometimes the depth of friendship they shared made him wary of crossing that line.

"You know, you and Arthur think too much," Gwaine declared breaking him out of his thoughts. "Sometimes you need to just... let your heart take over."

Merlin looked at his friend with affection. "You're gorgeous, Gwaine."

Gwaine gave him a relaxed wink in reply.

"Hey, slackers," Arthur called across teasingly, interrupting the pair. "Stop dawdling and put your backs into it!"

"Yes, Sire," they called back in unison, suppressing laughter and getting back to work.

-ooOoo-

That evening, Gwaine sat with Merlin and Arthur, once again with wine in front of the fireplace. They were pleased with the amount of progress the villagers had made today. Soon they would have their levee. He just hoped the rain held off for a little longer.

Gwaine noticed Merlin rotating his shoulder. "Have you injured yourself, Merlin?"

"Not really, it's just a little stiff."

"Let me help," he offered, moving behind him and firmly rubbing his shoulders.

"Thanks," Merlin mumbled as his head fell forward. Gwaine kneaded Merlin's back, delighting in his soft moans. The knight raised his eyes to meet Arthur's and felt a thrill run through him when he saw a hint of jealousy on the other man's face. Maybe this was the kind of kick up the backside Arthur needed to wake up to his own feelings.

He knew that Arthur and Merlin's connection was extraordinary. They shared something very special. Gwaine never wanted to get in the way of that, merely to share a small part of it. That didn't mean he wasn't envious of their bond.

As he massaged Merlin he could smell a very pleasant, smoky, spicy scent on the young man. "Mmm... You smell sublime," he told him. "What is that glorious scent?"

"The oil I put into my bathwater was a mix of cypress and musk."

Gwaine leaned in to his neck and took a big whiff. "God, Merlin. You smell good enough to eat." He started teasingly biting and chomping at his neck, growling playfully. Merlin laughed loudly and squirmed at the ticklish feeling which Gwaine found so very attractive, so he nibbled even more.

"Do you mind?" Arthur interrupted them.

"Not jealous, are you?" Gwaine asked, cocking his eyebrow. He continued on with the shoulder rub.

"Just... shut up, Gwaine."

"Uh-oh, I think I've upset our King," Gwaine mocked and Merlin chuckled. "Seems like a good time to make myself scarce." He got up and put his boots on. Whilst Arthur was busy pouring some more wine, Gwaine looked to Merlin and cocked his head toward the blond man. 'Go for it,' he mouthed. Merlin smirked.

"I'll see you gentlemen later.'

"Ok," Merlin responded as Gwaine stepped out of the room, leaving his two friends to it.

-ooOoo

Merlin looked at Arthur once Gwaine had left and chuckled. "He's such a flirt," he explained.

"I know," Arthur responded as he filled Merlin's goblet with wine. "You're not falling for him, are you?"

Merlin shrugged. "He's very charismatic."

Arthur held his eye for an uncomfortably long moment, searching out answers on Merlin's face. Merlin felt his heart pounding. He thought about what Gwaine had said; _He burns for you, Merlin. _With his chest feeling tight and restricted and his mouth beginning to go dry under the weight of that burning stare, Merlin looked away and sipped his wine.

"Good body..." Arthur mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Merlin frowned, wondering if he had heard the other man correctly.

"Good body," he repeated. His eyes looked Merlin up and down before he added, "The wine. It has good body. It's very palatable."

A grin broke out over Merlin's face and his heart raced even faster as he realised that Arthur was flirting with him. Arthur chuckled and now he looked away.

Before he could say anything in return Arthur changed the subject, talking about the possibility of rain, the levee and Walter and the other village elders. Merlin's heart finally began to relax with the unremarkable conversation.

They shared a little more wine and soon Arthur was lying down on the floor, head on a cushion, hands folded on his torso and eyes beginning to close. Merlin looked down at him fondly from his sitting position. "You look as if you have fought an entire army."

"Mmm... yeah. It's tiring work, this physical labour. At least we will sleep well," Arthur said, casually stretching his arms and then folding them behind his head. Merlin's eyes were immediately drawn to the skin revealed as the white undershirt Arthur was wearing rode up. As he shifted his eyes to his face he noticed Arthur watching him and he quickly averted his eyes. What was the matter with him? He had seen Arthur naked hundreds of times.

Merlin sipped his wine and did his best not to look back but his eyes betrayed him and soon he was looking down lustfully at the reclining man. He figured since Arthur hadn't adjusted his clothing, he didn't mind Merlin looking. When he glanced back at the king's face he saw him looking back with curiosity.

The warlock shifted as he felt himself becoming aroused and knew he had to say something. "You look so sexy."

"You think so?" Arthur questioned and his voice suddenly had an irresistible, horny tone to it.

Merlin took a deep breath and made a quick and bold decision. "I'm going out of my mind here," he said as he walked on his knees over to the other man. Arthur looked up at him with the faintest hint of a smile and Merlin placed a hand on his chest and leaned down to kiss him.

Merlin's mouth was tentative and unsure as he opened it against Arthur's whose return kiss was just as uncertain. With a shaky breath he opened his mouth a little wider, covering Arthur's mouth in his and massaging his lips softly between his own. Their heads tilted and turned as the kiss became more assured and he ran his hand firmly over the king's strong chest.

Their breaths became louder and heavier and Merlin deepened the kiss, daring to sweep his tongue into Arthur's mouth, still moving slowly. Arthur let out a faint moan and his hand came around to grip his manservant's neck. Merlin couldn't believe their tongues were touching, brushing together and circling around each other's mouths. It was so exciting and his groin felt like it was on fire.

He groaned into his king's mouth and let his hand run down his body, stopping at his torso but dying to get to the exposed skin at his waist. Their tongues began to get a little faster and a little wilder and Arthur's noisy breaths and tight grip on Merlin's hair encouraged the warlock to be bolder. He let his hand move lower and lower until he felt the smooth, hot skin of Arthur's belly.

Arthur moaned and pulled his servant's mouth harder against his own. Merlin let his hand wander all over his stomach and hips as Arthur kissed him very passionately. Then he shifted slightly, lying on his elbow and leaned in to kiss Arthur's neck as his hand ran under the other man's shirt, and higher up his muscular body to explore his chest. He brushed over his rugged chest hair and teased a nipple between his fingers, causing Arthur to let out the most extraordinary sound.

Arousal had taken over Merlin's mind and he returned his lips to Arthur's as he slid his hand down the beautiful body before him and further down still, rubbing a palm over the hardness in Arthur's trousers. He heard Arthur grunt and felt him push up wantonly against his hand. As he continued to rub, Arthur's breaths became erratic and suddenly he was pushing Merlin away.

"Wait...wait," Arthur panted, as the two men moved into sitting positions. "We can't."

They sat in silence for a short moment, working to steady their breathing. Merlin took in the other man's flushed face and his deep blue eyes. "We can't now... or we can't _ever?" _he asked.

"Merlin... we both know this can never be."

Merlin sighed. Unfortunately, he was afraid he understood all too well. It was what he had been saying to Gwaine. Kings and their manservant's didn't do this! Kings and sorcerers didn't do this! Friends didn't do this!

He leaned his forehead against Arthur's. "I know," he whispered. He moved forward and kissed Arthur just a little more, aching in his heart at how things had to be. He felt Arthur's tongue engage his and he kissed him back deeper before pulling away. They nodded in understanding to one another once they had parted.

Merlin went to bed that night feeling broken hearted.

-ooOoo-

Arthur lay in bed, a severe ache in his chest and confusion in his mind. How could something feel so right and so wrong at the same time? Enjoying Merlin romantically had felt so incredible. But Arthur was letting himself get swept away again and last time he had done that things had ended in disaster.

Guinevere was a servant and the two of them together had been taboo. However, he had broken the rules to be with her. It didn't matter now anyway, it had all gone wrong and she was not in his life anymore. He wasn't angry at Gwen; she had gone with her heart. She wasn't raised with the importance of duty being drilled into her the way he had.

Now with Merlin, it seemed like he would have to break the rules three times over. Not only was he a _man_, not only was he a _servant_, but he was also a _sorcerer_. Arthur was just getting used to this fact. To add another complication could only cause more heartache for everyone involved. Best to put an end to it before it really began.

But as he contemplated his decision, Arthur wondered if he was making the right choice. Connections like the one he shared with Merlin didn't come along every day. In fact, he had never experienced anything like it. He wondered when the feelings of friendship he had for Merlin had turned into something more. Perhaps deep down he had always known.

Arthur was still awake when Gwaine arrived back, obviously drunk, as he stumbled noisily to his bed. Arthur had the bed on the far side of the room, Merlin was in the middle and Gwaine was closest to the main room, so he didn't see the drunken knight. Sometimes he wished he was more like the other man, more indulgent and less inhibited.

-ooOoo-

Gwaine knew something serious had happened between Arthur and Merlin last night when all day they mostly ignored one another. Sure, they were civil, spoke to each other when they had to, but the banter, the long stares and the warm affection was missing.

After they had bathed and eaten dinner, Arthur told them he was going to stay in the tavern for a while to discuss the progress of the levee with Walter and the other village elders. Gwaine figured he was probably avoiding Merlin. He and Merlin headed back to their room and when they were comfortable in front of the fireplace, wine in hand, he decided to bring it up.

"What's happened, Merlin?"

Merlin shut his eyes and let his head fall back so he was facing the ceiling. It broke Gwaine's heart to see him so upset and all he wanted to do was make it better. Merlin let out a long breath and then looked back to Gwaine. "I took your advice and went for it."

"And?"

"And at first it was amazing. We kissed for so long... But then he said it can never be between us... and I suppose he is right."

"He's not right, he's scared. You could talk to him, convince him-"

"I don't want to have to convince him. Honestly, Gwaine, just leave it. He doesn't want to, ok."

Gwaine wanted to see both Merlin and Arthur happy and he truly believed that they could do that for each other. But they were both so full of fear. "He does want to, Merlin."

Merlin shook his head dejectedly. "It's not going to happen."

Gwaine reached out and squeezed his shoulder. Merlin gave him a little smile and it warmed his heart to see. He let his hand roam to his slender neck and rubbed the back of it. Merlin leaned back into him needily and Gwaine's breath hitched in his throat at the vulnerability of his friend. "Would you settle for second best?" he asked.

"Don't say that," Merlin answered seriously. "You're not second best."

Gwaine stroked the warlock's neck with his fingers and smiled. "Merlin, I'm not trying to compete with Arthur. I just so happen to adore you."

A look of strong emotion crossed Merlin's face and he moved in quickly and kissed Gwaine desperately. At the feel of Merlin's tongue in his mouth, Gwaine felt his body reacting immediately, blood flowing south and cock hardening. He knew Merlin was upset and vulnerable and that he was probably taking advantage of the young man, but his mouth felt so good and Gwaine couldn't fight it.

Merlin grasped at Gwaine's shirt, craving in his voice as he mumbled, "I wanna feel your body."

"Yeah?" Gwaine asked as he pulled his own shirt off, surprised at the emotional tugging on his heart that Merlin was causing him to feel.

Merlin's hands ran down his bare chest. "Fuck, Gwaine... you feel so good."

Gwaine pulled off Merlin's tunic, taking in his beautiful body. Rarely had he seen anything so gorgeous. They kissed hungrily, tongues twisting and hands touching with desire. Gwaine moved on to his neck, licking and sucking. Merlin was driving him crazy as he ran his hands over the inside of Gwaine's thighs.

Merlin dragged his lips down to Gwaine's chest, scraping his teeth over his nipples. He heard a deep moan escape his own lips and he tangled his fingers into the other man's hair. Merlin looked up at him with lust-filled eyes and pushed him back so that the knight was leaning on his elbows. Then his lips moved down over his stomach and his hand rubbed over his hard on. "Ohh, Merlin..."

He pulled Gwaine's trousers down revealing his extremely hard cock, pre-come leaking from the tip. "God... yeah," he breathed as Merlin's lips hovered above his cock. Holding his shaft in hand, Merlin's tongue darted out and ran over his slit causing Gwaine to throw his head back and moan loudly. Merlin took his cock into his mouth, sucking up and down and wetting it all over. "Fuck... you look so sexy sucking my cock."

Merlin pulled his mouth off of Gwaine long enough to mumble, "Oh yeah?" Then his mouth was engaged once again, kissing, licking and sucking him.

He gripped Merlin's hair tighter as the young man's rhythm became faster. "Yeah... oh yeah," he whispered repeatedly when all of a sudden he noticed movement at the door. It was Arthur who had just walked in and seen them. With the position they were in, Merlin had no idea Arthur was behind him and continued to bob up and down on Gwaine's cock.

Gwaine registered the shock on Arthur's face and the two men met eyes. Gwaine was breathing heavily, the fact that Arthur had caught them only making him feel even more turned on. "Yeah... oh yeah," he continued to whisper, shakily now as he felt himself about to blow.

Merlin took him so deep and Gwaine's orgasm rolled through his body. "Ahh... fuck," he moaned as he came and Merlin swallowed down his release. He continued to hold the king's eye as he started to come down from his orgasm. Arthur surveyed the scene one more time and then backed out the door and closed it quietly.

"Merlin, come here you sexy man," he mumbled, pulling Merlin's face up toward him for a deep kiss. "Now, let me return the favour..."

-ooOoo-

Merlin revelled in the hot, wet feel of Gwaine's mouth around his cock. "So good," he panted.

Gwaine groaned around his cock and the sensation was so sexy it caused Merlin to buck a little into the other man's mouth. Gwaine seemed to love it, sucking him even more enthusiastically and even deeper. Merlin didn't last much longer and came hard, thrusting into the knight's hot mouth.

They redressed, in case Arthur came back, and lay in front of the fire, flirting casually. But about half an hour later, Merlin started to wonder where the hell Arthur was.

"Stay where you are, warm, in front the fire. I'll go find him," Gwaine offered.

"Thanks," Merlin said.

Once alone, Merlin began to reflect. He was overjoyed to share such an experience with Gwaine, and because of their shared intimacy his feelings for him had actually deepened even further. He was so lovely, so sexy and Merlin liked who he was when he was with Gwaine.

But he was still concerned about what had happened with Arthur and where they could go from this awkward place they were currently in. Would they be able to forget about their moment of passion? Merlin knew he could never actually forget, but there had to be a way to return to some normalcy between them. Perhaps it was just a question of time.

He did his best to focus on how good Gwaine made him feel.

-ooOoo-

Arthur sat on a log at the corner of the village, head hanging forward. After what he'd seen he hadn't felt like more small talk with Walter in the tavern. He replayed the image over and over in his mind, Merlin sucking Gwaine off. He knew there was a flirtation between the pair but not this... Merlin had just been kissing _him_ last night and tonight another man's cock was in his mouth.

Arthur's stomach felt like it was in knots. He had been so looking forward to spending time with his two closest friends. Now it all felt so complicated. He felt crazy jealous but knew he didn't really have a right to be. Merlin obviously had strong feelings for his king; it wasn't his manservant's fault that the law of the land was against them. He'd found comfort in Gwaine.

Arthur wondered if the knight had told Merlin that they had been seen. Probably not. He thought about Gwaine, orgasming because of Merlin's mouth, Merlin's tongue. He thought about how close he'd come to experiencing that for himself. Merlin had rubbed over his hard on, he probably would have sucked him off, brought him to orgasm...

Arthur realised he was aroused and he shut his eyes and sighed.

"You must be freezing." Gwaine's voice broke through his thoughts. Arthur stared back at the knight, feeling absolutely incensed. The silence stretched out between them. "Have you nothing to say?" Gwaine asked.

"Yes, it _is_ cold. But, I couldn't very well go back to my room now, could I?" he answered sarcastically.

"Oh, don't be like that."

"Did you tell him?"

"What?"

Arthur stood and walked closer toward Gwaine. "Did you tell him I saw you?"

Gwaine shook his head.

"Good. Let's keep it that way."

"Arthur... Merlin feels like-"

"Do not tell me how Merlin feels! He may have sucked your cock, but I still know him a hell of a lot better than you."

Gwaine threw his head back and laughed and then let his eyes roam suggestively over Arthur's body. "Jealousy actually suits you, Your Majesty."

"Fuck off," Arthur growled, brushing past the insubordinate knight with a heavy bump to his shoulder.

He avoided eye contact with Merlin once back in his room and feigned sleepiness, heading directly to bed. He'd have to work hard to get this levee finished. The sooner he got back to Camelot, the better.

-ooOoo-

Gwaine had to admit to himself, he felt a little guilty with how things had played out. The king was just afraid. However, the next day, as Arthur continued to treat both he and Merlin like shit, his feelings of guilt became less and less.

A light drizzle was falling over the village and it had the villagers in a bit of a panic. The levee was very near to completion, in fact it might even hold as it was now. Arthur had however suggested that they fell some trees and cut them into logs to fortify the earth. People were rushing to and fro from the woods to the village, carting logs and working hard.

It was the last straw for Gwaine when he watched Arthur verbally abuse Merlin in front of a couple of villagers and saw the hurt look on the manservant's face. When he got Arthur alone in the woods he took the opportunity to 'have a word' and this time the king was going nowhere. He gripped Arthur's shoulders and backed him up against a tree, pinning him so that he couldn't move.

"What the hell are you playing at?" he asked, taken aback.

"You're a fool, Arthur Pendragon." Arthur tried to push him off but Gwaine held him in place. "You're making a mistake."

"What do you know?"

"I know how you feel about Merlin. And I know Merlin is completely head over heels for you. I can't really blame him, I'm quite besotted with you myself," he admitted pressing his lower body against the other man.

"Gwaine," Arthur hissed.

"What's the matter, Princess? Too hot for you?"

"Back off," Arthur commanded but Gwaine could feel the king beginning to harden against him.

"Let me tell you how Merlin's mouth felt around my cock-"

"No."

"-So hot, so filthy. God, he's good at giving head. He took me so fucking deep into his mouth, and my cock is on the large side. At one point I felt it touch the back of his throat." Arthur was now fully erect against Gwaine's own arousal and breathing hard. "And afterwards, I kissed him and I could taste myself on his lips. Mmm..." Gwaine leaned in and brushed his lips over Arthur's.

Arthur groaned and began to kiss him roughly, tongue and all. Gwaine let him have a little and then backed off completely, leaving him aroused and panting. The knight turned and walked away. "Time to start following your heart," he called over his shoulder.

He had made his point in his own strange and unique way and he hoped that Arthur had listened.

-ooOoo-

That evening Merlin deliberately stayed around in the tavern, chatting with the villagers. He couldn't face Arthur right now, especially as Arthur had been treating him so terribly today. Was he feeling so awkward about their moment that he couldn't even be civil? At least yesterday he had seemed only distant. Today he had been downright cruel.

When he arrived back in their room, Gwaine and Arthur had gone to bed. Merlin laid awake tossing and turning. He couldn't silence the paranoid voices in his head that were telling him that he had ruined his friendship with Arthur. Just then, Gwaine walked around his side of the privacy screen. "I'm cold," he whispered.

Merlin chuckled quietly. "So, put a shirt on."

"I'd rather snuggle with you," Gwaine smiled, climbing in beside him.

Gwaine wrapped one arm around his shoulders and laid his other hand on Merlin's stomach. He nibbled on his ear and crept his hand under his tunic, lightly brushing the skin low on his hips, which happened to be very ticklish. Merlin squirmed and suppressed a laugh. "That tickles."

"Where? Here?" Gwaine asked tickling him again. Merlin giggled softly and tried to swat his hand away.

"Stop it. You will wake Arthur and he'll be even more vicious to me tomorrow," he whispered.

Gwaine's palm flattened out against his stomach. "Poor Merlin," he soothed.

Merlin huffed out a breath of laughter and the two men leaned their faces together and began to kiss. After some tender kissing and touching, Merlin was finally able to fall asleep in Gwaine's arms.

-ooOoo-

Arthur awoke in the dark to the sound of whispers and muffled laughter. He couldn't quite make out what Merlin and Gwaine were saying, something about Merlin being ticklish, but before he knew it he could hear the sound of kissing and heavy breathing. He shut his eyes tight and inhaled a quiet breath, letting it out just as quietly. Jealousy swam through his body and he felt tremendous resentment, aimed at the troublesome knight.

Why on earth was Gwaine playing games with the two of them? He appeared to be seducing them both, although he seemed well aware of Merlin and Arthur's feelings for one another. In fact, it almost looked as though he was encouraging Arthur to push past his doubts and start up with Merlin. Was it possible that Gwaine was attempting some sort of crazy match-making venture?

Arthur was embarrassed about his behaviour with the knight in the woods today. He had weakened so quickly. Gwaine was indeed a captivating and interesting man and Arthur could not deny his attraction. But he was the King of Camelot and couldn't go about promiscuously flirting with knights and servants.

He heard a soft moan from the bed on the other side of the privacy screen and found himself attempting to decipher which man had made it. It sounded like Gwaine's moan. And that sensual hum sounded like Merlin. Arthur realised, with annoyance that he was completely aroused. What was he to do?

_I should surprise them and go and join in,_ Arthur thought offhandedly. But the thought stuck with him and he began to envision getting between their lustful tryst, and pressing his lips to both of their mouths, seconds apart. He imagined touching Merlin's lovely body whilst Gwaine ran his hands over his king's shoulders and back.

He thought more and more about it, beginning to feel extremely excited. He sat up in his bed. _I'm going to do it! _However, at that moment, he realised the other two men were silent. Perhaps they had fallen asleep. Second guessing himself now, Arthur lay back down. It was an insane idea anyway.

-ooOoo-

The next morning the heavy rains began as they were completing the levee. Gwaine blinked the sweat and rain out of his eyes as he put all his effort into fortifying the earth with the logs they had available. He felt determined, energetic and brimming with purpose. All troubled feelings between himself and the king were put aside as they worked closely together. Gwaine admired Arthur for his professionalism.

By mid-afternoon the levee was complete. The rain poured down even heavier and Gwaine would not have been surprised if the dam hadn't ruptured already. He turned to Arthur and grinned. "Well done, Sire."

"Let's not celebrate just yet. We still have to see if this thing will hold up against the raging river."

"You have done a fine job. I have no doubt it will hold up." He held his hand out toward the king and was relieved when Arthur took it. "I have every faith that any endeavour you put your mind to will be a success," he added as they continued to clasp hands. Of course he was subtly referring to Merlin.

Arthur seemed to understand where he was coming from and smiled back warmly, bringing his other hand up in a double-handed handshake. "Come on. We're getting wet," Arthur said, patting Gwaine on the back and leading him out of the rain.

-ooOoo-

Merlin was on his own in one of the barns, packing away some of the tools, when Arthur walked in, soaking wet. Merlin was soaked through himself. "There you are," the blond man smiled.

Merlin smiled back, pleased that Arthur was in a better mood. Perhaps he had simply been tense about the levee. "Great job out there."

"Yes. The villagers have worked very hard."

Merlin nodded.

"Merlin, I'm sorry for treating you so... harshly, yesterday. I've been trying to get my head around everything... work through some of my demons."

"And?"

Arthur shrugged. "And I'm still confused." Merlin nodded and they were silent for a short while before the king spoke again. "You and Gwaine... are you two...?" he trailed off.

"What?" Was Arthur asking if they were a pair?

"I heard you both. Last night, kissing and fooling around."

Merlin let out a breath of embarrassed laughter. He stared at Arthur and asked daringly, "Are you jealous?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Merlin," he replied defensively but his smirk gave him away.

The warlock gave him a mischievous smile in return. "Such a prat."

Arthur chuckled lightly. "Of course I'm bloody jealous!"

Merlin's heartbeat, already fast, became frantic and he took a step closer to his king. Arthur moved forward too and the two men rested their foreheads together. "I'm scared," Arthur whispered.

"Me too," he whispered back. They closed their eyes and remained like this for almost a minute before Arthur moved away and went and stood against the wall with his arms folded. Suddenly he looked so lost. "Are you alright?"

"I've been so hurt just recently. My heart has not yet recovered from all the pain with Guinevere."

"I understand." The rain was still teeming down outside and Merlin moved closer to Arthur so he could hear him without straining.

"For whatever reason or whoever's fault, I lost her, Merlin. It hurt tremendously. And now with you... I'm afraid... I don't think I could recover if I lost you."

Merlin's heart continued its furious hammering and he placed his hands on the other man's shoulders. There was only one thing he could think of to say. "Arthur, I love you."

Arthur's beautiful blue eyes filled with tears and he looked like he was fighting to stay composed. Merlin smiled at his reaction. "Hey, I thought you once told me that no man is worth your tears."

"I did," Arthur smiled. "But _you_ are the only man who is."

Merlin felt excitement and elation surge through him. He leaned forward and brushed his lips over Arthur's, feeling the king's hot breath against his mouth. They kissed lightly, enjoying the feel of soft kissing and gentle tongues. "Dear God!" Arthur proclaimed as they broke apart. "Do you feel strange doing this with me?"

"Yes, but in a good way."

"Yeah," Arthur breathed in agreement, leaning forward toward Merlin again.

Just then, Merlin caught movement at the barn entrance and they turned to see Gwaine with an impish smile on his face. "Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but a rider has just come down the slope. The dam has burst.'

"Let us see if this levee works then, shall we?" Arthur said, clapping Merlin on the arm and tugging him back out into the rain.

-ooOoo-

The sound of the river rose to a low roar and Arthur watched in anticipation as the raging water swept toward the levee, dragging with it a mountain of debris.

When it reached the levee it barely even lapped at the edges and a cheer broke out amongst the villagers as they realised that their village had been saved. Arthur looked toward Merlin and Gwaine who were staring back at him with proud faces. He gave them a satisfied nod. The villagers began approaching him, thanking him and wanting to shake his hand for a job well done.

That evening, there were celebrations all around. After warming up in nice hot baths, Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine joined in the merriment. They would start on their way back to Camelot tomorrow.

Arthur was feeling good about his earlier conversation with Merlin. There was no denying that he was afraid, however he was also excited to explore this new territory with him. He knew Gwaine had a lot to do with the way events had unfolded. Now, in place of the resentment he had felt, he only felt gratitude. Arthur also felt secure in Merlin's love for him.

They arrived back in their room that night, full of joy and full of wine. The three men kicked their boots off, preparing to relax. "Those people will never forget what you did here," Merlin said to Arthur.

"What _we_ did. We all chipped in."

Gwaine was distracted, rummaging around and then he let out a loud roar of frustration.

"What?" Merlin and Arthur asked.

"We've got no more wine in the room."

"Is that all?" Arthur commented.

"Would you like me to go down and get some more?" Merlin offered.

Arthur reached out and grabbed his sleeve. "Wait a minute... Can you not turn the water into wine with your magic?"

"I'm not Jesus Christ!"

"So you are not able to?"

"No!"

Arthur was feeling nice and tipsy. He smirked. "Then... you're not really that powerful, are you, Merlin?" The sorcerer's eyes flashed gold and Arthur landed hard on his backside.

Gwaine dissolved into fits of laughter. "No matter how many times he does it... it never gets old."

Arthur swung his legs around, knocking Merlin onto the floor. "I will get you for that, my little warlock. I believe you are ticklish," he said in a mock threatening tone and climbed over the dark haired man, poking and jabbing at his stomach and hips.

"Aargh... stop!" Merlin shouted, unable to stop from laughing.

They wrestled playfully on the floor when suddenly Arthur felt their groins brush against each other and a powerful rush of arousal shot through his body. Immediately, his cock became hard and he pushed down into Merlin who pressed back with a moan. He leaned down and thrust his tongue into Merlin's mouth, kissing him aggressively, rolling his hips and delighting in the feel of the other man's erection.

_This is so hot! So fucking hot!_ Arthur was caught up in the fast and vigorous kiss and the way Merlin's hands had found their way under his shirt when he remembered Gwaine was in the room. He glanced over and saw the knight watching them as he pulled a boot back on. His expression gave away that the scene before him was turning him on. "Don't stop. I'll leave you gentlemen to it."

"Gwaine, you don't have to go," Merlin said as Arthur shifted off of him.

"Please, stay right where you are. I believe this is what everybody here wanted," he winked. Gwaine was being playful but Arthur could sense his envy.

"Gwaine, don't go," he pleaded, moving into a sitting position.

The knight finished with his other boot and gave them a quick smile. "Enjoy yourselves." He opened the door and headed out.

"Gwaine," they called but the door closed.

Arthur looked to Merlin, suddenly feeling wild and crazy, his notion from the previous night coming back to him. "I'll bring him back," he said, his tone suggestive.

"Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed with a sly smile as he raised his eyebrows in surprise, obviously realising what Arthur had in mind.

"Won't be a moment," he said, pecking Merlin on the lips and jumping up. He didn't even bother to put his boots on as he hurried after his knight.

-ooOoo-

Gwaine headed down the corridor, horny as hell from the sight he had just seen. Those two sizzled together. He was so glad they were working things out. But a slight churning in his stomach reminded him how much he desired them both and a nagging voice in his head taunted him that he was missing out.

As he got to the stairs he heard Arthur call his name. He stopped and turned around to see his king walking barefoot down the hallway. "Arthur, what are you doing?"

"We want you to come back... please."

"The two of you are just working things out, you should be alone."

"Gwaine, come back." Arthur's voice was determined. He took the knight's hand and leaned toward him. Gwaine was pleasantly surprised to feel Arthur's lips on his and his tongue lustfully pushing into his mouth. He kissed him back eagerly as he began to realise what Arthur was suggesting. Threesome!

-ooOoo-

Merlin waited in front of the fire. He felt exhilarated, horny and intoxicated. Was this really going to happen? The three of them had been through so much, sharing intimacy together felt like the perfect thing to do.

Arthur and Gwaine walked back into the room, big sloppy grins on their faces. Oh my God! It _was_ going to happen!

The two other men knelt on the blankets beside him and the warlock leaned in to welcome Gwaine back with a passionate kiss, sliding his tongue provocatively around the knight's mouth. He broke from their kiss and gave Arthur a wicked little smile before moving in to kiss him too. They kissed slowly and Merlin felt Arthur's hands on his skin as he pulled his tunic up and off. Arthur's hands explored his chest and moved down to brush his belly.

Gwaine removed his own shirt and moved in behind Merlin, running his warm hands over the skin of the warlock's back. Merlin rolled his head back lustfully and breathed heavily. He felt Arthur's tongue on the front of his neck and Gwaine's running along the top of his back. _Oh fuck!_

As Arthur and Gwaine's mouths left his skin, Merlin turned to the side to see his two friends engage in a sexy kiss. Merlin's cock throbbed in his trousers at the sight of their tongues playing together and he grabbed the hem of Arthur's shirt and lifted, interrupting the kiss to pull it free so that they were all now bare-chested.

Merlin ran his hands over his king's strong body as Gwaine circled his arms around Merlin, stroking his chest down to his stomach. Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and rubbed it over his hard on, pushing himself against the warlock so sinfully.

Merlin couldn't believe Arthur was doing something so taboo. Come to think of it, he couldn't believe he, himself was doing something like this. He leaned back to lightly kiss Gwaine's neck, not surprised that the knight was participating in such an experience, but pleased nonetheless.

Their moans and groans filled the room as hands roamed and lips shared...

-ooOoo-

The three men were naked now. Arthur looked at Gwaine and they shared a naughty smile as their mouths hovered closely to Merlin's large cock. Arthur moved forward, licking at the pre-come leaking from his slit, and then he moved back and watched as Gwaine leaned in to taste Merlin for himself.

When Gwaine backed away, Arthur moved forward again, kissing along Merlin's shaft and hearing the warlock moan as Gwaine ran his tongue down his king's back. Arthur took Merlin in his mouth as the knight's tongue moved lower and lower down his back, dipping into the cleft between Arthur's buttocks, causing him to groan around his manservant's cock. This caused Merlin to groan as well.

Arthur was overwhelmed with his feelings of desire and he glanced up to find Merlin watching him, eyes dark and full of heat. He sucked and licked, taking him as deep as he could manage, all the while, shuddering with pleasure at Gwaine's skilful tongue, still moving lower.

Arthur couldn't believe how much he wanted Merlin to come in his mouth. His friend's horny reaction was like Arthur's aphrodisiac and he almost came himself. Instead he moved faster up and down Merlin's length, and felt him begin to jerk in his mouth and his breathing becoming faster and louder. Soon he was swallowing down Merlin's release as the warlock threw his head back and groaned with his orgasm.

Gwaine had just finished running his tongue all the way back up to Arthur's neck when he broke away to lick Merlin's sensitive cock. Merlin breathed out a horny little laugh and then Arthur and Gwaine kissed each other intensely, sharing the taste of Merlin's come. It felt fucking incredible!

When he parted from the knight, he kissed Merlin and soon Gwaine joined them in a strange but thrilling three way kiss, tongues melding as their hands caressed one another. It was one of the most pleasurable things Arthur had ever experienced.

-ooOoo-

Gwaine expertly fondled Arthur's balls as he watched Merlin sucking off the ruler of Camelot. Arthur lay back, looking lost in the euphoria, totally elated and Gwaine leaned down to kiss his lips and breathe in his breath. "Christ... oh fuck," Arthur mumbled into the knight's mouth.

Gwaine shifted over to Merlin, running his fingers through the warlock's dark hair as Merlin continued to pleasure his king with his mouth. Gwaine ran his hands down, gripping Merlin's firm, sexy arse. Merlin moaned and Gwaine began to nibble at the sorcerer's shoulder, unable to stop from casually stoking himself with one hand.

"Merlin, I'm close," he heard Arthur breath and he made sure to reach around and run his fingers over the blond man's chest, squeezing his nipples and watching him groan with pleasure. Arthur's orgasm was a sight to behold, watching the usually so composed king come undone. Gwaine knew it was something he would always remember.

But being sucked off by the King was certainly something Gwaine never expected to happen, and it was something he would never forget.

-ooOoo-

Merlin watched Arthur sucking Gwaine and he couldn't believe how hot it was. Arthur licked and sucked enthusiastically as Merlin was wrapped around him from behind, erect cock pressed into the king's lower back, hands stroking up and down his well-built body.

Gwaine's orgasm was long and loud and Merlin felt so turned on watching him writhing and moaning on the floor. He gripped Arthur harder as the king allowed Gwaine to come in his mouth and then Arthur moved up and kissed his manservant/friend/lover with an undeniable passion. How could something feel so good? How could this all really be happening?

Gwaine sat up and pulled Arthur's face towards his, kissing him desperately. Merlin's cock started to leak against Arthur's back. The sight of his pre-come on the other man's skin had his head spinning. Merlin felt as if he were going out of his mind with desire.

-ooOoo-

Arthur never expected to be in _this_ position. He was sat on the blanket, up close to and facing his manservant, his legs either side of Merlin and Gwaine. Gwaine was behind a kneeling Merlin, rocking in an out of the warlock's tight little arse. Arthur had both his own and Merlin's cock in his hand and was pumping in rhythm to Gwaine's thrusts. He leaned forward, greedily engaging Merlin's hot mouth in a kiss before throwing his head back with a grunt.

The three men were groaning, and shouting, and going fucking crazy. Arthur had never felt such pure, unadulterated lust in all his life. He felt Merlin's hand run over his chest, he felt Gwaine's hand gripping one of his legs, he watched his friends kissing and fucking and the three men came almost simultaneously.

As they coasted down from their frenzied orgasms, they kissed tenderly and wrapped their arms around one another's sweaty bodies. The act that they had just completed seemed to bind them even closer.

-ooOoo-

Gwaine's post-coital, lazy tongue circled Arthur's and then a second later was engaging Merlin's as the three men lay together on the blankets. Only in his wildest, wildest dreams had he allowed himself to imagine such pleasure.

Merlin ran a hand leisurely over his chest and down further to his belly. Gwaine hummed appreciatively. Who needed wine? Sex and love were the strongest intoxicants in all the world.

-ooOoo-

Merlin sat up and his friends followed. "If only we had a bed that would fit us all," he commented.

"We do. Mine, back in Camelot," Arthur offered.

Merlin looked at Gwaine and the two of them grinned. Then he turned to Arthur, whose eyes were so clear, so blue and so warm that he almost got lost in them. "I have concluded that there is nothing more incredible than to love and to make love," he told his king.

"That sounds like a _very_ good conclusion to me, Merlin," Arthur said leaning forward and kissing Merlin's shoulder gently.

-ooOoo-

So, perhaps Arthur _was_ falling into madness. But it felt too good to care. This wasn't exactly a conventional arrangement, but then conventionality had never worked for him before. Time to try something new.

As they made their way back to Camelot, leading their horses, Gwaine brought up a theory. "You know what I think? I believe that the best things in life are _three_."

Arthur turned to Merlin and they chuckled at the spirited knight. "What about three is a crowd?" Arthur asked.

"Nah. Three's a party!"

"Well, three is supposed to be a lucky number, magically speaking," Merlin added.

"Three is a charm," Arthur offered.

"Three sheets to the wind," Gwaine suggested.

"How is that a good thing?" the king questioned.

"Oh, c'mon. There's no better feeling in this world than being blind rollicking drunk. Except for a threesome with the two of you, of course."

They all laughed and Arthur stopped walking, pulling his dagger from his hip. He carved his name on the trunk of a tree, Merlin's underneath and Gwaine's underneath Merlin's. Then he drew a heart around them.

"Awww," Gwaine chuckled, smiling at Merlin.

"Isn't our king romantic?" Merlin teased bumping his shoulder against the knight.

Arthur sheathed his dagger and came between them, throwing an arm around each of his lovers' shoulders. Merlin's arm came up around his waist and they gave each other a casual smile. "A king, a knight and a sorcerer... Who would have thought it?" Arthur pondered.

"Un-fucking-believable!" Gwaine declared.

Arthur slapped Gwaine's shoulder lightly. "You and your filthy mouth."

"You love my filthy mouth," Gwaine shot back flirtatiously.

"True," Arthur replied with a nod and they grinned at each other.

"I still can't believe we did that last night," Merlin admitted. "I think my heart has only just stopped hammering."

"Mine is _still_ hammering," Arthur said and they stared into each other's eyes knowingly. Merlin lifted Arthur's hand from his shoulder and brushed his lips against his palm, planting a kiss on it with a smile. Arthur couldn't believe the overwhelming feeling of love and affection he had for the warlock.

He turned to his knight. "Thank you, Gwaine."

"Yeah, thanks, Gwaine," Merlin echoed.

"Ahh! Don't thank me," the knight said as he pulled away and picked up the lead rope to his horse. "You two would have got there eventually."

"Maybe," he said smiling and pulled Merlin a little closer to him.

As they began to lead their horses again, Merlin suddenly cried out, "I bags the middle!"

Arthur frowned. "What on earth are you on about?"

"For the nights the three of us spend together in your bed. I bags the middle."

Arthur and Gwaine laughed. "I sleep on the left," Arthur told the others.

"I guess it's the right side for me then," Gwaine smirked.

"Speaking of _right_," Arthur began. "You know, Gwaine, you were absolutely right before."

The other two looked at him questioningly.

He smiled. "The best things in life _are_ three."

**-The End-**


End file.
